What is it like to Die? CONTINUED
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: Genius29 left her smash-hit fanfic unfinished for 3 years. However, I have spoken to her and she has agreed to let me finish it for her! Cammie was dead. But now she is back - how will everyone react and most importantly. Will she keep her daughter safe from the COC?
1. Chapter 1

**What is it like to Die? – CONTINUED!**

**I have spoken to Genius29 and she agreed to let me finish her GG fanfic "What is it like to Die?". She started it and people LOVED it. However, Genius29 had lost her passion for the GG series and 3 years later her smash-hit fanfic was still left unfinished with only 5 chapters… but I am here today to carry on and hopefully finish her story! I am really sorry for those of you who are hoping for an update for my other 3 fanfics bbuuutt I just want this one to be up and running and for people to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NILL SQUAT. Plot belongs to Genius29 and GG still belongs to Ally Carter.**

**And now for what you have all been waiting for *drum roll* …..**

Cammie POV

I groaned I pain - I mean, give me a break, that was a thirty foot drop for goodness sake! I pulled up my hood (so that everyone wouldn't know that it was me), stretched my back and rolled of the table. I ran to directly under the massive hole in the roof and using my strength I pushed off the floor and clung to the glass. Nicole saw me struggling and pulled me up onto the roof.

"Go to the infirmary. Get cleaned up, I'll explain to them what happened." She whispered to me.

I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood and I'm guessing that my face was as well. I nodded and ran down to the school infirmary. The nurse, for some reason, wasn't there, so I washed myself down and bandaged my wounds. Surprisingly, I wasn't that badly hurt.

Nicole POV

I sent Cammie to the infirmary and went to the Grand Hall doors. I pushed them open with ease and felt all heads turn to me. I looked around and quickly dodged the attack coming from my left. Knowing that more attacks were to come I ran to the front of the hall and shouted,

"I'M NOT A PART OF THE COC!"

This seemed to stop them all in their tracks.

"I'm one of your new teachers. I will be helping with Culture & Assumliation."

"Then where is the other teacher?" someone from the crowd spoke up.

"She had a …. Umm …. a little …. Fall." I replied. Not knowing how to answer that question.

"So that was _you_ attacking us?" Asked Headmistress Morgan

"No! It was the COC! Well, they don't call us the Guardian angels for nothing, you know!" I said, laughing.

"I'll just go get your new Cove-ops teacher. She probably still in the infirmary" and with that, I ran down to the infirmary, where I found Cammie just leaving.

"Ready?" I asked, knowing full well that she never really would be.

She hesitantly nodded and I dragged her down to the Hall. She pulled up her hood and we entered. The hall was now near presentable. Miss Morgan signalled for everyone to sit down, they did. We walked up to the front of the hall.

"Here we have our new teacher"

I walked up to the podium

"Hey, I'm Nicole Jones and as I said before, I will be helping teach Culture & Assumliation."

Cammie's turn. She was reluctant to speak. I pushed her up to the podium and her hood fell loose and fell off of her head. Gasps filled the room. People obviously knew who she was.

"I'm Cameron Goode and I will be helping to teach you Cove-ops"

Headmistress Morgan's eyes were welling up with tears. Happy tears. I took a hold of Cammie's hand and dragged her to the nearest seats on the teachers table. Out of the goodness of my heart, I let Cammie sit on the end. This was going to be fun.

**Well, Guys – what did you think! I was SO happy when Genius29 agreed to let me finish her fanfic. It was actually really hard to come up with how the characters might react to how certain situations. But, I hope you enjoyed anyway! Sorry that it was so short but until next time … CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reunion

**Just to let you all know, but I will only be uploading new chapters if I get at least 5 reviews. If I'm asking for too much, well too bad! Don't forget that even if you aren't a member you can still review and it would mean a lot to me! It's ok if you want to criticize my work – but ONLY constructive criticism. Seriously, guys. Don't hate. I would also like to say a MASSIVE sorry for not updating in ages. But hey! It's Christmas and New Year. He he he. Enjoy!**

_ "I'm Cameron Goode and I will be helping to teach you Cove-ops"_

_Headmistress Morgan's eyes were welling up with tears. Happy tears. I took a hold of Cammie's hand and dragged her to the nearest seats on the teachers table. Out of the goodness of my heart, I let Cammie sit on the end. This was going to be fun._

Third Person POV

Cameron Goode was alive. It was impossible, yet it couldn't be because she was here. Zach Goode was slumped in his seat trying to work everything out. Half an hour later the students were dismissed leaving the teachers in an awkward silence until Nicole spoke up.

"Sooooo. I think me and Cammie should go and unpack our stuff," she stopped to grab Cammie's hand "Let's go Cam"

They were stopped by Zach. There was no clear emotion on his face. Although, you could tell that he felt a mixture between hurt, happiness and confusion.

"Can I talk with Cammie for a sec." he dragged her out of the hall and to one of the empty classrooms. After checking for no eavesdroppers (not that there would be because the rooms were soundproof). He began.

"Is it really you, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie nodded. She couldn't talk because if she did – she would burst.

"But … you were … dead," Zach's voice broke on the last word. He shook his head. He must be hallucinating, but spies just _don't_ hallucinate.

"Well, technically, yes. I was but there was this crazy machine that sort of, restarted my heart. I really wanted come and see you again. But after you and everyone else thought that I was dead. I couldn't." Cammie explained, finally trusting her voice enough to speak.

"How long were you … back for?" Zach sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes scrunched shut.

Cammie seemed reluctant to answer, "Fifteen years, give or take. Am I forgiven? For being gone?"

A small smile formed on his face as he opened his eyes and nodded, pulling his wife into a tight hug. He pulled away and held his lost love at an arm's length.

"Do you want to see your daughter?"

**A/N I was going to leave it here but I thought 'eh – I owe you guys!'**

Cammie POV

When Zach said that I was overcome with a mixture of emotions – fear, excitement, worry, sadness and something indescribable. I was frozen in place. My mouth opening and closing like a goldfishes. I finally nodded and was led to Morgan's room. Zach knocked on the door to be greeted by Bex's daughter. She looked so much like her daughter. She looked up at me with recognition and uncertainty.

"Can I speak to Morgan. It's fairly important." Said Zach to mini Bex.

"S-sure, I'll just get her," she turned to call into the room "Morgan! Your _parents_ want to see you for a minute". Morgan appeared and was greeted by Zach yet obviously hadn't seen me lurking in the shadows.

"Morgan, this is Cammie your mother," he turned expecting to see me – he didn't though. Even after fifteen years I was still the Chameleon! "Cammie?" he called out into the corridors. I took a big breath and stepped out of the shadows.

**I don't know how to say how SORRY I am for leaving you guys for so long! SORRY! What did you think? It was so hard to write this chapter because I didn't really know how dramatic the reunion should be! I think that I made it turn out quite well but hey – the reader knows best! Don't forget to follow me on Instagram (CrossoverQueen21) and review. I will only update if I get at least 5 reviews and from now on I will only be updating of a weekend or every 2 weeks because I have exams coming up too so I will need to study study study! Sorry if this causes any problems but school comes first for me – year 8 is an important year! Until next time, CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxx**


End file.
